The Life and Love of a Werewolf
by ladyamalia13
Summary: Tyler is a werewolf and is attending college with his friends. Someday, Jeremy Gilbert,a young artist, came at their school and proved itself to be Tylers mate. But there is other people who took an interest in the new boy.WARNING:yaoi,sexual content
1. Arrival

**Author's note: **This is my first fanfic so please, be gentle. I take critics, but they must be story is AU and characters are OOC. Tyler, Damon and Stefan are werewolves. Katherine and Elena are twins and their name is Pierce.

**Warning:**yaoi, Language,Violence, sexual content

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaires' characters, but I do own Caleb Black and the plot

**Thanks:** I would like to tkank my beta reader primavera15. Go read her stories guys! It's worth it :)

* * *

><p>Tyler was sitting in class, waiting for the teacher to stop talking. Today was the day of the full moon and his patience was very thin; the full moon has that effect on him. Sure he was a werewolf, but not a werewolf like seen in those stupid horror movies where werewolves become those ugly beasts with a thirst for blood. In fact, most of those myths were…well, they were myths. Real werewolves can change at their will and it was painless. Silver wasn't really harmful to them and their bite wasn't contagious. They were born with the curse and it only manifested itself on their eighteenth birthday. Tyler stared outside the window while he remembered his first transformation, two years ago. He was scared shitless and didn't know what to do or who to tell. Fortunately, his best friend, Damon Salvatore, was also a werewolf so he helped him go through that new mess. A few months after, he moved in Seattle with Damon and his younger brother, Stefan. The three of them would go out together in the woods and change into wolves; than run for hours before getting tired and go home. Suddenly, he felt something poking his elbow. He turned around to see Damon holding a pencil and looking slightly amused.<p>

« Well, it looks like someone isn't listening to the teacher. Naughty boy !» Damon said with a smirk.

Tyler glared at him.  
>« Shut up! » he said bitterly<br>Damon raised his hands in defense.  
>« Hey, no need to bite. I was just stating the obvious Mr. Grumpy. You should get laid. »<p>

« I'm no- »

He was cut by the sound on the teacher, clearing her throat.  
>« Mr. Salvatore, Mr. Lockwood, you may not have noticed, but some students are trying to learn something in this class. You should follow their exemples » she said while replacing her glasses correctly on her nose. Tyler turned his head back to the window and stared outside. He actually lost track of time when he heard the bell ring. He stood up and went to his locker.<p>

« Hey, Tyler » a voice said.

Said boy turned his head to see Stefan coming with his girlfriend, Katherine. The three of them walked to the cafeteria and spoted their usual table. Soon after, Damon, Elena, and Caroline came and sat with them. Damon and Elena looked at each other like they wanted to eat the other and was Caroline sitting next to Tyler. The boy knew that Caroline had a big crush on him, but he didn't return the feelings. Shortly after their move here, Stefan and Damon met the Pierce sisters, Elena and Katherine, and they soon found that they were their mates. Unfortunately, for Tyler, Caroline hadn't proved to be his. Sure, she was beautiful and nice, but she just wasn't meant for him. When a werewolf found his or her mate, they know only by looking at him or her. So he didn't want to get Caroline's hopes up by going out with her and then dump her when he found his mate ._If I ever found it, _he though. They ate their lunch and then went out to enjoy the sun before their next class. They were walking when Tyler bumped into someone.  
>« Look where the fuck you're going, Lockwood » a boy said.<p>

Tyler raised his eyes to see Caleb Black, a werewolf like him and king of assholes.

« I would say the same for you, Black! » he said, back with anger

Since they came in Seattle, Caleb has been all but problems to him and his friends, always searching a way to provoke them, especially Tyler.

« Well, it seems the pup got some balls. Or maybe he's just full of himself and he's a wimp » the brunette boy said with a smirk

Anger flowed into Tyler's veins.

« Wanna see if I'm a wimp ? » he said while lunging at him.

He stopped in his track when a hand, proved to be Damon's, grabbed his arm.

« Get lost, Black we don't have time for your shit » he said glaring at the other wolf.

« That's you, Salvatore. Always coming to rescue princess Lockwood »the werewolf said with a wink at Tyler.

The olive skin boy tried to escape from Damon's gasp, but the other boy was too strong. Caleb smirked a last time before leaving. Damon let Tyler go and this one glared at him.

« You should have let me punch his nose! » he said with anger

« And let you have problems again? You know very well that you risk to be expelled if you fought with him one more time! » Damon said like a father to his son.

« Well, the asshole deserves it. Plus, you know that today is the full moon and that my patience is limited!» he said, crossing is arms on his chest.

Damon shrugged and the group left for their classes.

The rest of the day passed relatively fast and they went home. When Tyler entered his appartment, he took a beer and lunged himself on the couch. He sprawled then turned on the tv. Fifteen minutes later, he heard Stefan and Damon arrive with their respective girlfriends. He went to make food with the others. Soon after, Stefan and Katherine left. He returned on the couch and continued watching tv. Damon came in the living room, followed by Elena.

« Are you going to stay there all night long ? » he asked the younger boy.

Tyler shrugged « Maybe. Why? Is it a problem? » he asked back.

« No, but you know it's the full moon, so you know what _needs _we have on full moon? »

Of course he knew, he was a werewolf too « No, Damon, I don't know. Would you care explain to me those _needs_ ? » he asked, sarcasm visible in his words.

Damon growled and took Elena upstairs in his bedroom. When it was the full moon, werewolves were proven to have an…umh…bigger sexual appetite than usual. Of course, with Stefan and Damon it was easy; they got their mates. But for Tyler, it was another story. Soon, the sky turned dark and the moon showed its round face to the world. Tyler was still watching tv when his eyes closed their own. He woke to the sound of someone screaming. He stood up in a hurry, looking everywhere for the source of the sound, when he heard it again. He rolled his eyes and went to his room, not wanting to hear another of Elena moans in the throws of passion. He closed his door, happy that his wall were big enough to cover the sound. He took his shirt and pants off, only keeping his boxers and climbed onto his bed. He rolled over and over, but sleep didn't seem to come. He knew very well why he couldn't sleep, so he stand up and went to his computer. He turned it on, and placed his earphones on. He open a web page and started looking for porn. Yes, porn. He needed to calm his wolf libido by jerking off, and he didn't have specific images in his head. He clicked on a page and a beautiful woman appeared. She was stripping slowly while winking at the cams. Tyler feel his erection growing. He slowly slid his hand under the waistband of his boxers and grabbed it. He started pumping, doing different kinds of pressure. Soon, he found his boxers a problem and took them off, standing in all his naked glory. The woman has undressed herself and played with her pussy while moaning. Tyler increased his speed, making low sounds of pleasure. He felt his climax came closer. With a growl, he came into his hands. He took off his earphones and went to shower. When he came back, he closed his computer and went to bed. His libido was still high, but at least he would be able to sleep.

Tyler woke up to his alarm next morning. He ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, and dressed himself for school. He walked to school and went to his first class of the day; history. He sat at his desk and opened his book, already bored. The bell rang and the teacher came in.

« Hello, class. Today we're receiving a new student. Please be nice to him when he comes in. » she said.

She started teaching and Tyler lost himself drawing in his notebook. He has always loved to draw since he was little. The teacher stop herself when a knock on the door was heard. The door open and the new student came in. Tyler raised his eyes and his mouth fell open.

The boy that came in was tall. He wore jeans and a black sweater. The hood was pull on and Tyler found himself staring at the new boy's face._Wow! Look at those brown eyes. He's gorgeous. Wait, where that come from? I'm not gay. Crap, he's looking at me! _Indeed, the boy was looking back at Tyler. The wolf looked away akwardly and found a sudden interest in his pencil case.

« Class, welcome Jeremy Gilbert »

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>That's the first chapter folks. Hope you liked it. Should I continue this story or not ? Well, reviews are always welcome. I should update soon.


	2. Denial

**Author's note:** Here's the second chapter :) I am glad you like it. Oh and btw, the story is mostly of Tyler's POV but it may change during the story. Enjoy :D

**Warning:**yaoi, Language,Violence, sexual content

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Vampire Diaires' characters, but I do own Caleb Black and the plot

**Thanks: **Thanks to all readers for reading my story. I'm really glad you liked it and I will do my possible to update as fast as I can :D I would also like to thank my beta reader primavera15. Go read her stories guys! It's worth it :)

* * *

><p><em>«Class, welcome Jeremy Gilbert»<em>

The boy, Jeremy, took his hood down. Tyler can't help but looked at the newcomer again. His face had smooth features. It was like the great God of puberty-_does he even exist_-has spared Jeremy of any flaws of puberty. His skin seemed soft and smooth under the touch. His eyes were brown with thick brown eyebrows above, his hair, longer than Tyler's, but still not too long, were lying flat on his head. Tyler's eyes moved to Jeremy's lips. They were looking full and soft and absolutely kissable. _Wait, kissable? Nice one Lockwood. Now stop thinking things like that_, he told himself. Tyler's gaze slid down to his upper part of the body. His hoody was hidding them, but we still could see that there were muscles underneath. His gaze continued to go lower to his hips. Blue baggy jeans were attached to them, not too high, but still firmly maintained in place by a black belt. Tyler could see that Jeremy had tall and lanky legs. _He must be a fast runner. Maybe we could play cat and mouse and then I'll catch him and kiss him into- _Tyler mentally kicked himself at the though of kissing Jeremy. What was wrong with him? He never felt this way for a guy, much less a stranger.

Jeremy looked bored out of his mind. The teacher finally asked him the usual welcoming questions.  
>«Go ahead, Jeremy. Tell us where you come from and stuff about you» she said with her boring and emotionless voice.<p>

Jeremy looked at her, then at the class before speaking.

«My name is Jeremy Gilbert and I'm from San Fransisco. I came here because they told me that the art program was one of the best. I don't have any other specifics things to say» he said nonchalantly.

_An artist uh? Well, he looks like a god damn model.I wouldn't mind drawing him naked. Damn it, Lockwood! Control yourself. What's the matter with you today?_ He mentally slapped itself when his thoughs drove to the night before. _That's is! Yesterday was the full moon and…uh…my needs…yeah, my needs, weren't satisfied. It must be my wolf's way to repay me his lost sexual attention._That must be it. It was surely a side effect of the lack of masturbation.

The teacher told to Jeremy to sit. The boy looked to find a free place when he found one ; just next to Tyler. The boy took his place and got his books out.

_What did I do to receive Fate's anger? There's a place at the other side of the class but, noooo, he just needed to take the one in front of me. _Tyler said to himself rolling his eyes.

Jeremy took his backpack and seemed to search something. Whatever it was, he didn't find it as he put his bag back where it was. He turned to Tyler.  
>«Sorry, dude, but do you have a pencil I could borrow?» he asked while showing his notebook.<br>That's when Tyler smelled it. The scent. _His _scent. It was so addictive, so sweet, that he found himself the want to actually _taste_ Jeremy,to _lick _him. He though that it was like when Edward saw Bella in their first class in Twilight. _Twilight! Lockwood, you really sound like a girl._He said to himself, lost in his mind. He was brought back to reality when Jeremy cleared his throat, still waiting for an answer.

«uh, ye-yeah, take one» he spluttered back, giving his case to the boy  
>«Thanks, man» Jeremy said back, taking a pencil and giving Tyler's case back.<p>

_Damn! I never smelled something so nice in my life. It's like all the things I love reunited in one._ Tyler said to himself. During class, he found himself staring at Jeremy's head more than doing his work. Suddenly, he sensed something growl inside him. Was his wolf _purring_? _My wolf is purring. Something is wrong with it. Wolf's aren't supposed to purr. Well, maybe when-_Tyler's eyes snapped open. _No! It's impossible. Could that mean that…is it possible he's…_ Could it be possible that Jeremy was Tyler's _mate _? _There's no way in hell I'm gonna fall for a guy. It's just stupid. My mate. Fate is really a wicked bitch. _Tyler was now boiling with anger. How in the world could his mate be a guy? What did he do to deserve this? He tried to focus on his work, but in vain. When the bell ring, he get out has fast as he can.

* * *

><p>Damon and Elena were at their usual table. He,Tyler, was God knows where, Stefan and Katherine still got classes and Caroline was at some medical appointment. Elena was texting one of her fiends while Damon ate his lunch calmly.<p>

«Did you see Tyler this morning?» Elena asked, still looking at her phone

Damon swallowed his food. «No,why? Did he get into a fight with Caleb again?» he asked with dispair.

«No, but he seemed in a rush when I saw him leaving his history class» she said, finally looking at him.

Damon was about to respond back when Tyler sat at their table and, by the look on his face, he didn't look happy. Elena received a response to her text and return to her phone.

«Hey, are you alright?» Damon asked with concern.  
>«I'm fan-fucking-tastic! I just met my mate, he's a guy and he's in my fucking history class» he said bitterly.<p>

«Wait, slow down. You met your mate?»

«Yes, and he's a boy. I don't want him to be one.» he said, looking grim.

Damon didn't know what to say. When a werewolf meets his mate, there's actually nothing he can do. The wolf choose his mate, with no turning back, and there's no one else that can replace it.

«Well, that's a little bit…uh…unexpected. Who is it?»

Tyler looked at Damon and crossed his arms over his chest. «His name's Jeremy Gilbert and he came from San Fransisco. He's in the art program»

Damon though about it. «Did you talk to the guy?» he asked, thoughtfully.

«Well, not really. He asked me to lend him a pencil and that's all» Tyler said, still looking dejected.

«Well, you should talk to him, get to know him. Maybe you will like him.» Damon proposed.

Tyler looked back with shocked eyes.

«Are you telling me that I should talk to him so we could be _together_?» he asked, putting emphasize on the last word

«Well, he's you mate, there's not much you can do about it.» Damon said back.

Tyler stood up abruptly, causing Elena to jump.

«I don't care he's my mate. I will not go out with Jeremy and I will not be a fag.» he said, not too loudly so other tables wouldn't hear. Than he stormed out of the cafeteria.

Damon sighed. Elena looked lost. She turned herself to Damon.

«Sorry, but who's Jeremy?»

* * *

><p>Tyler didn't eat his lunch with his friends. He ate outside, thinking about the whole mate problem. <em>My mate. I'm sure I can battle my wolf. It's not like I can't choose my life. I will fight those feelings. Then, someday, a new mate will come-a female one- and Jeremy will be a bad memory. I will show you, Fate.<em> He said to himself. The bell rang and he went to his favorite class; art. Painting and drawing were his favorite hobbies. It was his only class he could slack off because he was ahead of the others. He took his seat and waited for the others to come. The class slowly filled itself. Suddenly, a oh-so-good smell came to Tyler's nose. He looked at the front to see Jeremy standing next to the teacher._I forgot he was in the art program_. The students took their places.

«So class, this is Jeremy Gilbert, an art student from San Fransisco. Tyler, because of your advenced work, you will help Jeremy catch up?» she said while pushing Jeremy in his direction.

Tyler mentally cursed Fate and all her evil plans while Jeremy sat beside him.

«Well, class, finish your drawing of your idol.» the teacher said, than sat to his desk.

Tyler was done with his. It was a drawing of his uncle,Mason,who was like a father to him. Jeremy took his sketchbook out and turned the pages. Tyler noticed that Jeremy was great.

«Well, you've got quite the talent there.» he said to the boy

Jeremy looked at Tyler «Thanks» he gave his hand to Tyler«I'm sure you know it, but I'm Jeremy Gilbert»  
>Tyler shook his hand«Tyler Lockwood»<br>«So…what am I supposed to do?» Jeremy asked.  
>«It's a drawing of your idol. It can be anyone as long as you describe why.» Tyler said.<p>

Jeremy nodded and look at his page before starting. He started with the left eyes and than went to the right one.

«So…Why Seattle?»Tyler asked.

«Well, I was in art in San Fransico, but my aunt told me this program was the best» he said, still drawing.

«Your aunt?»Tyler asked, raising an eyebrows.

«Yeah, my parents died when I was five.» he said, stopping his drawing and looking at Tyler.

Guilt pass over Tyler's face«I'm sorry» he said, looking down.

«No problem. It's not like you knew» Jeremy said before returning to his drawing. « So, what program are you?» he asked Tyler.

«I'm in politics. My father's wish. But I took art as an option. I just like to draw» he said, looking at Jeremy work.  
>«Is your dad's wish also yours?»<br>«Not really. But he paid college so I don't complain.»

Jeremy raised his brown eyes at him. «It's not worth learning stuff if it's not for yourself» he said.

Tyler didn't know what to say so he didn't respond. The rest of the period he helped Jeremy when he needed help, but he found the brunette quite the artist. But he still needed to control his thoughts about the boy, but his wolf seemed to have calm down since he talked to Jeremy. By the end of the class, he was finished. It was a portrait of a beautiful young woman was formed. Jeremy caught Tyler staring at it.

«It's my aunt, Jenna Gilbert. She raised me like her child.»he said.

At those words, Tyler took his sketchbook and showed his drawing to Jeremy.

«It's my uncle, Mason. He was like a father to me while my father was more…abscent.» he said.

«Great work.» Jeremy told him.

Tyler felt heat rising to his cheeks and a warm sensation in his stomach.

The bell rang and the two boys left the classroom.  
>«Well, it was a pleasure meeting you,Tyler. Maybe we could hang out sometime.» Jeremy said, giving him a smile.<br>«Yeah, your a nice , we could hang.» he replied, returning it.  
>The boys exchanged their phone's number and parted their ways.<p>

_I don't want him to be my mate, but I wouldn't mind being his friend. _Tyler thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>That's it folks, hope you liked it :) I should update soon, but I can't be sure. College will start soon and I will find myself in one crazy schedule. But don't worry, my patience is thin, but your reviews are like candies to me and give me the patience I need to continue. So, more candy pwease *3* (with big puppy eyes)


	3. Bonding

**Author's note:** yeah 3rd chapter :D I really like writing :) Enjoy

**Warning:**yaoi, Language,Violence, sexual content

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Vampire Diaires' characters, but I do own Caleb Black and the plot

**Thanks: **Thanks to all readers for reading my story. I'm really glad you liked it and I will do my possible to update as fast as I can :D I would also like to thank my beta reader primavera15. Go read her stories guys! It's worth it :)

* * *

><p><em>«mmmhh…» Tyler moaned into the kiss, his tongue exploring the inside of Jeremy's mouth. They were lying on Tyler's bed, shirts already gone, grinding against each other. Jeremy's hands were roaming on his body. He brought his hand behind Jeremy's neck and pull him-if possible-closer. He put his other hand on Jeremy's ass, squeezing it. Jeremy moaned into Tyler's mouth and Tyler smirked. Jeremy then left Tyler's lips and began kissing his jaw. Tyler moved his head to the side to give a better access to Jeremy's lips. The brunette deposited small butterfly kisses along Tyler's jaw, then went down to his neck. Tyler closed his eyes, enjoying what Jeremy was doing to him. Jeremy gently bit the skin then licked it, making Tyler moan louder. Jeremy chuckled and continued is ministrations. He put kisses on Tyler's neck than started going down. He kissed Tyler chest than sucked on his right nipple. Tyler arched his back. Jeremy's mouth was purely divine. Jeremy then started sucking on his other nipple. Tyler can't help but make small sounds of pleasure. Slowly, Jeremy returned to his kisses' trail. He kissed Tyler's stomach and then his navel, stopping at the waistband of his jeans. He unbuttoned them and pulled down the zipper. He took the pants off, leaving Tyler in his black boxers, his aroused member clearly visible. He started kissing and licking Tyler's cock through the fabric. Tyler's moans were becoming louder by the , Jeremy pulled the boxers down and took them off. He looked at Tyler's rock-hard member with a satisfying face. Tyler was growing impatient.<br>«Hurry up already!» he half-screamed,half-moaned, beckoning Jeremy to continue._

_Jeremy chuckled and leaned down to kiss him. Tyler attacked Jeremy with passion. Jeremy was kissing him back harshly. The heat was rising and the two boys separated in need of air. Jeremy looked into Tyler's lust filled eyes and pushed him onto his back. He made a kissing trail to Tyler's erection and stopped right above it. Tyler could feel Jeremy's hot breath on his sensitive head. Jeremy licked the head of Tyler's cock tentatively, and by the sound Tyler made, the olive skin boy surely liked it. He started licking the shaft while massaging Tyler's balls with his left hand, electing moans of pleasure from the werewolf. He stopped and grabbed onto the base of the shaft and started stroking looked into Tyler's eyes._

_«I love you» he said in a whisper._

_And, with that, he took Tyler into his mouth completly_.

* * *

><p>Tyler sat up abruptly in his bed. He has a thin layer of sweat over his body and a sticky, uncomfortable feeling in his boxers. Tyler grunted and stood up. He took a towel and headed to the bathroom for a shower. It has been two weeks since Jeremy's arrival and controlling his feelings wasn't an easy task. He hung out a few time, and presented the gang to Jeremy. They got along very well and they enjoyed each other's company without noticing Tyler's feelings problems. But things got harder with time. He hung out alone with Jeremy two days ago-the day his wet dreams started-and since then, his wolf didn't want to leave him alone. Jeremy was always in his mind. Every little thing would made him remember the brunette. Yesterday, he was painting with Jeremy-a project they had to do for their art class-when Jeremy's tripped and spilled paint on his shirt. He took it off and, at the sight of the well muscled chest, he has to use all the self control he had to not jump him right there. Of course, it wasn't enough to not stare. Jeremy's muscles were definetly smaller than his, but still well defined, with a lightly apparition of a six packs. When Jeremy caught his gaze, he blushed and turned his eyes awkwardly and put a hand on his neck. Jeremy has amusement in his eyes, but didn't said anything. Today, Tyler was supposed to go swimming with Jeremy, and he didn't know how he will survive to the sight of a wet Jeremy with water rolling down his back. Just at the thought of that, blood rushed south and Tyler found himself aroused. Sighing, he turned the hot water off and let the cool water take his problems away. After showering and erasing the evidence of his of his dreams, Tyler actually took the time to change his sheets. Since he started having wet dreams, his sheets and boxers needs to be washed more often, increasing his amount of laundry. After starting the machine, he went into the kitchen to make pancakes. He ate them with blackberry and raspberry jam-he loved those little gifts of Nature- and then brushed his teeth. After that, he dressed himself and sat on the couch, watching TV and waiting for Jeremy's text.<p>

Thirty minutes later, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He took it and looked at the screen, smiling when he found that it was, indeed Jeremy.

**Hi! I'm ready :) do u want me 2 come or u come get me ?  
><strong>

_Don't move an inch. I'll come take you._

**Okay. I'll be waiting at the door. See ya, Ty :)**

Tyler smiled at his nickname. He put his phone back in his pocket and grabbed his keys. He climbed upstairs and took what he needed for the day; a pair of swim trunks, a towel and a bottle of sunscreen. Then he drove off to Jeremy's apartment.

Tyler arrived ten minutes later and saw Jeremy's standing on the wall next to his door, Ipod plugged in his ears. He saw Tyler driving into his parking and waved a hand at him. He took off his earphones, took his bag and walked to the car.

«Hey, Jere. What's up, man?» Tyler asked, when Jeremy closed the door.

«Since yesterday? Well, I'm married and have four children.» the brunette respond with a smirk.

Tyler chuckled and started the car. Their ride to the beach was nice. They would talk about this and that, mostly art subjects. They arrived at the beach and headed toward a hut called "The Terrace". They changed themselves into swim trunks and headed to the beach. While Jeremy was talking about some famous painter, Tyler's gaze was scanning Jeremy's body. His green and yellow striped trunks was hanging loosely around his hips, his tanned but not too dark back was gleaming with a thin layer of sweat due to the heat. _Even if I try really hard, dirty thoughts always come into my mind._ Tyler thought, now starring at the ocean. Lost in his mind, he didn't hear Jeremy calling his name.

«Earth to Tyler!» Jeremy said, waving his hands in front of Tyler's eyes.

The werewolf snapped back to reality «Oh sorry. I was thinking about something. »he said, heat rising to his cheeks.

«That's what I guessed.» he said, the corner of his mouth twisting into a smile.

«What did you say before?»

«I was asking if you could put sunscreen on my back.» The brunette said, showing the bottle to Tyler.

The older boy's face twisted in surprise « Uhh…ye-yeah, sure.» he mumbled back.

Jeremy smiled and handed the bottle to Tyler. Tyler squeezed a good portion in his hands and applied the thick liquid on Jeremy's back. The skin was soft and hot to the touch. Tyler found himself thinking of touching Jeremy like this, but in other circumstances. He mentaly cursed his brain._ Stop it stupid brain! I'm only applying sunscreen, not molesting him. _He finish applying the lotion. Jeremy turned back and took the bottle from Tyler's hand.

«Thanks. Your turn.» he said, grabbing Tyler and turned him around.

«Wh-what?» he said surprised.

Before he could understand what happened, hands were roaming his back. Tyler closed himself and enjoyed the touch. He felt his wolf stirring inside and purring with contentment. A low growl escaped his slips and his snapped his eyes open.

«What was that?» Jeremy asked, a confused look on his face.

«Oh…eumh…uh…» he said trying to find something«I've got something in my throat» he said, clearing it.

He didn't know if Jeremy believed it, but, at least, he didn't asked further questions. The boys laid down in the sand before Jeremy grabbed Tyler's hand and brought him in the water. The swam for at least twenty minutes before Jeremy decided to start a splash war. He threw a wave directly at Tyler's face. He didn't see this one coming and turned his head, mouth slightly opened. He swallowed a good amount of water and started a coughing fit. Jeremy started to laugh loudly and Tyler lunged himself at him. He tucked the younger boy's head under his arm and started tickling him.

«You want to laugh? I'm going to give you a good reason to laugh at» he said, himself laughing.

Jeremy's laugh was so loud that other swimmers stared at them, annoyed.

«hahaha…I'm…haha…I'm sorry…hahaha…ple…please, let me…let me go» Jeremy said between laughs. Tyler let him go and Jeremy jumped on Tyler's back. Their little game last a few minutes before they decided it was enough and started doing laps. To his surprise, Tyler found that Jeremy was a good swimmer. After a couple of minutes, both boys got out of the water and laid in the sand, letting the sun tan their skin.

«Where did you learn to swim like that?» Tyler asked after a few minutes.

«My aunt taught me. She was good too. And you?»

«My father paid swimming classes for me since he didn't have the time to teach me himself.»Tyler said.

Jeremy didn't responded right away. After a few minutes, he broke the silence.

«How is your father?» Jeremy asked, looking at Tyler.

His face stiffened and his breath caught in his throat.

Jeremy suddenly felt guilty «Oh sorry. It's okay if you don't want to talk about it.»he said with concern in his voice.

Tyler took a deep breath.« No it's okay. My father was a little too…expecting. He alway wanted me to be the best in everything. When I had bad grades or bad football games, he yelled at me, telling me how useless and worthless I was. And when I had good things to show him, he just didn't took attention to it. The worst thing he ever did was when he found my sketches. He said that I shouldn't waste my time on such «girly things» like he said» Tyler said looking at the sky.

«Tyler, I'm so sorry» Jeremy said, sadness in his voice.

Tyler shook his head» Don't be. After I turned eighteen, things happened…and I moved here with Stefan and Damon. Now I don't talk to my family anymore. Damon, Stefan, Elena and Katherine are my new family now» he said, with warm feelings toward his friends.

Jeremy laid back in the sand,looking at the sky.

«When I was in San Fransisco, I used to date a girl named day, she came home and found me making out with his brother, Matt» Jeremy said.

Tyler's head snapped to Jeremy, look of pure sock in his eyes. Jeremy turned his head at Tyler and smiled an apologetically smile.

«Yeah, I'm gay. When she found us, she was angry and told the whole school. Students looked at me with disgust and shoved me against the locker. Matt said that it was me that kissed him so he didn't receive their mistreatments. I decide after a while to get away. My aunt and I searched for a good school that was offering the art program and so I came here. I didn't tell you or the others because i was afraid the same thing will happen to me» he said, looking down.

Jeremy closed his eyes and wait for Tyler's yells of disgust. He didn't heard anything. He opened his eyes and looked at Tyler. He could see shock in the other's eyes, but not disgust.

Tyler spoke « I will not judge you Jeremy. You can't help who you love. And be sure the others will think the same.»_and I kinda feel like you _he added in his mind.

Jeremy smiled and took Tyler into his arms, hugging him.

«Thank you, Tyler. It means a lot to me.» he said in his ear.

Tyler's heartbeat increase. He wrapped his arms around Jeremy and hugged him back.

«Anytime.»

After a few minutes, the boys noticed the sun was setting. They changed into dry clothing and drove back to Seattle. Tyler took Jeremy home and then headed to his. He tiredly entered his room and threw his bag into the corner of his room. He took his clothes off and took a shower to get off all the salt accumulated in his hair. After, he laid in his bed to think about what Jeremy had told him.

_He trusted me enough to tell me that. I could have yelled at him for all he knew but he told I could accept having feelings for him…but would he accept me even if he knew what I really was?_He wondered.

Tyler shifted himself and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he felt asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>So here it is. I don't know when I'm going to post the next chapter, but it should be by the end of the week if I'm lucky. Thank you folks. Reviews :D


	4. Accepting

**Author's note:** Here's the next chapter folks, I hope you'll enjoy it. I'm really busy right know so I must slow down in my writing. But I will not let this story go to waste :) Enjoy

**Warning:**yaoi, Language,Violence, sexual content

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Vampire Diaires' characters, but I do own Caleb Black and the plot

**Thanks: ****Thanks to all readers for reading my story. I'm really glad you liked it and I will do my possible to update as fast as I can :D** I would also like to thank my beta reader primavera15. Go read her stories guys! It's worth it :)

* * *

><p>It has been three days since Tyler and Jeremy's «confession session». Tyler thought that Jeremy didn't deserved what happened to him back in San Francisco. Sure, it may have hurt the girl, Vicki, but she didn't have to tell the whole school<em>. And the bastard. Telling people it was all Jeremy's fault. <em>He thought, anger boiling in his veins. He calmed himself and got down to eat breakfast. When he got down the stairs, he was surprised to found Damon sitting at the table and Stefan at the stove, making eggs and bacon. He frowned and returned upstairs. He checked the bathroom._ Nope, Elena and Katherine are not here. Something must be on._He said to himself. He climbed down the stairs and found his friends where they were moments ago. He cautiously sat at the table with Damon, still unsure if this was a dream. Stefan put a plate full of eggs and bacon. He started to eat, but he was still sure they got something on their mind. It was rare to see both of them here without their mates at the same time. He ate in silence and started to think he was just making assumptions when Damon broke the silence.

«Good morning.» he said, smiling at Tyler.

The werewolf raised his eyes and met Damon's gaze. «Good morning you too.»

«How are you these days?» he asked. Tyler swore he saw sparkles in his eyes.

He shrugged.«Uh...Well,I think…»

Tyler turned is head to see Stefan staring at him. With his and Damon's stares, he began to feel uncomfortable.

He looked between them «What? Did I grow a second head and didn't notice?» he said with exasperation.

«Oh no, don't worry. Your pretty face is still the same.»Damon said with a smirk.

Tyler glared at him.

«In fact» Stefan started to say«We want to talk to you about something.»

Tyler sighed «I knew it»

Damon arched and eyebrow«You knew what?»

«The tow of you being here, without your mates, at the same time and making breakfast was to be for something.» he said, starting to get angry.

«Well»Damon said«I can promise you that the breakfast is only because Stefan is a real girl when it comes to it.»

Stefan glared at his brother before returning his gaze to Tyler.

«We want to talk to you about Jeremy.» he said with a serious expression on his face.

Tyler frowned «What about Jeremy?»

Stefan was about to respond but Damon spoke first«Well, he's your mate and were wondering if you asked him out already.».

Tyler stood up, now is anger clearly visible «I told you that I didn't want a male for a mate!»

«It's not like you can choose, Tyler» Stefan said calmly although Tyler was nearly screaming.

Tyler pointed an accusing finger at both of them.« You think that just because you found your mates that you know what's good for me?»

«Tyler-»

«No, Stefan. I'm the one who will choose my mate and not some stupid interior wolf» he said, and with that, he stormed out of the kitchen, took his keys and get outside, slamming the door shut behind sighed and rubbed his neck. He didn't think it would be so difficult to make Tyler understood. He heard Damon chuckle and look at him.

«You could have been more gentle with your words,you know?» he said reproachfully

Damon shrugged«Why turning around the bush? Wewould have told him anyway.»he said.

Stefan sighed again and got up to start washing the dishes.

Tyler was at a red light. His hand were clasped on the wheel, his knuckles white. His anger hadn't faded and he was quite sure it wouldn't when he arrived to school. _Who do they think they are to tell me what to do?_He asked himself. It wasn't that he despised the idea of being gay-hell, with all the dreams about Jeremy, he certainly couldn't be straight-but it was he, and only he, who will choose his mate. Sure, Jeremy is a hot boy, but what if it wasn't what he wanted? Tyler didn't understand why people wouldn't take what he wanted into consideration. They keept talking about the wolf and his choice of mate. Tyler heard someone honk and saw that the light was green. He drove into the direction of the school. He parked himself into the parking lot and walked calmly into the establishment. He walked to his locker and grabbed his books of friday's first class. After, he headed to Jeremy's locker. He found the boy taking his books out, earphones in his ears. When he spotted Tyler, he smiled and waved at him.

«Hey, Ty!»

Tyler smiled and waved back. «Hey, morning,»he said.

Jeremy closed his locker's door. «Good morning.»

The two boys walked to the cafeteria before the bell rang. They sat at their usual table.

«So» Jeremy began «What's your first class?»

«Calculus.» the werewolf respond, opening a bottle of water. He was already bored and classes hadn't even started yet.

«Tyler! Jeremy!» they heard a voice call. They turned their heads in the voice's direction and saw Caroline coming towards them. She sat next to Tyler-like always- and started telling gossips about everything. Tyler was sipping at his drink, looked uninterested and Jeremy was faking listening, nodding at some times.

«Did you know that Caleb Black has, if I recall the girl's words, the biggest dick of the boy's locker room?» she said, clapping her hand.

At that, Tyler choked on his water, making Jeremy jump in surprise and almost fall to the floor.

«Caroline!» Tyler said between coughs«I didn't need to know that!»

Caroline looked at them, confused« Why not? Don't boys talked about that all the time?»

The bell then rang and Jeremy stood up «Of course not!» he said, his face as red as a tomato. Hestarted leaving, Tyler behind him leaving a confused Caroline behind asking what the problem was.

Tyler's morning classes had been boring as hell. It was now lunch time and he didn't want to go eat at their table. He hadn't totally forgiven Damon and Stefan for their morning conspiracy. He was walking in the corridors when someone called him.

«Hey, Tyler, wait up!»

He turned himself to saw Jeremy running to him. He arrived and caught his breath.

«You're not coming eating with us?» he asked.

Tyler shrugged «I don't really feel like it.»

«Oh» Jeremy said,thinking.« Do you want to come eating outside with me?» he asked after a few seconds.

Tyler looked at him« It's okay if you want to eat with them,Jere.»

Jeremy shook his head«Nan, I'm fine. Come on, it's beautiful outside.»

Tyler finally accepted and they headed outside. They started eating and talking.

«Caroline really is something.» Jeremy said, after a few minutes.

Tyler swallowed his food« Yeah. She likes to talk and gossip about everyone.» he mumbled.

Jeremy laughed «True. She really caught me off guard this morning.»

«Yeah. It wasn't something I want to know. Especially about Caleb Black.»

Jeremy though a second«Is that the guy Damon told me about? The guy you used to pick fights with?» he asked.

«Yep.»

They continued eating and talking when someone grabbed Tyler's shoulder.

«Well, if it isn't Princess Lockwood!»

Tyler said through clenched teeth« What do you want, Black?»

Caleb gave him a fake expression of hurt « Can't I come see my favorite lady anymore?»

«Leave him alone.» Jeremy said.

Caleb's eyes moved to looked at Jeremy.

«And...who are you again?» he asked while scanning the brunette.

«Jeremy Gilbert» he replied calmly.

Caleb smirked«Well, Jeremy. I'm Caleb Black. You should know that I'm a very popular here. So, if you want a good image, you can come hang out with me instead of this loser right here.» he said, ruffling his hand through Tyler's hair, making the younger boy growl lowly.

«No, thanks. I think asshole is contagious.» he said with a smile.

Caleb's smile faded.«Well, you just made a bad choice there, buddy, but I accept it.» he said «See you losers around.» he said then walked away.

Tyler glared dagger at Caleb's head with his eyes. His expression softened when he turned to look at Jeremy.

«Thank you.» he said sincerely.

«You're welcome. Now I know why you picked fights with him. He's an asshole.» Jeremy said, rolling his eyes. The bell rang seconds later, signaling the end of lunch.

Tyler laughed «You have no idea.»he stood up «Time to head for art class.»

Tyler and Jeremy sat at their places, next to each other. The teacherwalked in and closed the door.

«Well class» he began «Today you're gonna paint a portrait of your partner. You are allowed to use any kind of paint you'd like. Any questions just come up and ask me. You may begin. Don't forget to give me your work at the end.»

The students took their paintbrushes, their paint, and canvases and started to worked. Tyler started with Jeremy's brown eyes. He took his ruler to make good dimension than started to paint. After, he went with his button nose. Sometimes, Tyler would stop his work and look at Jeremy above his canvas. The boy looked concentrated on his work. Tyler wondered if Jeremy was as good in painting as he was in drawing. The time passed and Tyler finally finished his work. He looked at the portrait, satisfied. Jeremy was still working. A few minutes before the end of the period, the teacher announced for everyone to clean up.

«Can I see it?» Jeremy asked.

«Sure» he said, handing his canvas to him.

«Wow! You're really great! I'm impressed!»

«Uh...thanks» Tyler said, emberessed.

«Wanna see mine?»

«Yeah,if you want.»

Jeremy passed his canvas to Tyler. The werewolf's mouth fell opened. Jeremy's portrait was a perfect replica of Tyler. Sure, Tyler's work was great, but Jeremy's was even better.

«You liked it?» the brunette asked, a little nervous.

«Ye-yeah.» Tyler said, still staring at the portrait.

«Well, you can keep it» Jeremy said, smiling.

Tyler snapped his head at him, shocked. «Really?»

Jeremy nodded «Yep»

Tyler was happy. He proposed to give his work to Jeremy, but he refused, saying that Tyler should put a piece of his work in his house. They both turned in their work and Tyler saw the professor do a double take with Jeremy's. He looked up at him and nodded, impressed. Jeremy thanked him before they left. Tyler followed Jeremy to his locker.

«Glad it's going to be the weekend.» Jeremy said, turning his combination and opening the door, putting his books in.

Tyler nodded. Than he looked at Jeremy's face.

«You have paint on your cheeks» he said, chuckling.

«Where?» the boy asked touching them.

«There…» Tyler said then reached out to rub his thumb against his cheek.

They both stayed like that before coming back to reality. Tyler jerked his hand back while Jeremy's was blushing. Tyler found the lockers very interesting. Jeremy closed his locker.

The brunet was the first to speak «See you next week then.» he said than left. Tyler stared at where Jeremy was standing. He took the portraits and headed home, happy that nobody saw what happened.

That night, Tyler was thinking. He was thinking at how Jeremy was handsome. He ate outside with him when Jeremy preferred to eat with him rather than with the others,he stayed with him when Caleb offered him popularity, and he offered him his painting in class. Tyler brought the painting above his face, looking at it and feeling a warm sensation spreading through his body. He can't denied it anymore. He liked Jeremy...a lot. It wasn't the wolf this time. It was him, Tyler Lockwood. He felt a weight lifting off his shoulders. He placed the portrait to the side slowly drifted to sleep, image of Jeremy filling his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Well, Tyler finally accepted his feelings for Jeremy. Yeah :D *Happy dance* But there's still the werewolf thing. I hope to update soon :)


	5. Jealousy

**Author's note: **Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I'm a busy girl. Well, here's the next chappie :D I've started the other one, but it's a long way before it's finished. I've got a fall break in october and I plan on writing a lot. Until then, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Enjoy :D

**Warning:**yaoi, Language,Violence, sexual content

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Vampire Diaires' characters, but I do own Caleb Black, Owen Johnson and the plot

**Thanks: Thanks to all readers for reading my story. I didn't received as much reviews as I want, but thanks for the ones I received. I'm shuffling with school, work and social life so sorry for the wait. I would also like to thank my beta reader primavera15. Go read her stories guys! It's worth it :)**

* * *

><p>The alarm went off. Tyler slowly drifted off from sleep. He stretched himself and his lips tugged into a smile; he didn't see Jeremy this weekend and he was a little eager to go to school to see the younger boy. He stood up and started his morning routine. He took a shower, dressed himself and went down in the kitchen to eat breakfast. He climbed down the stairs and saw Stefan making pancakes. He had talked with Damon and Stefan and he had forgiven them for what they did. Stefan slid two big well-rounded pancakes into a plate and gave it to Tyler. Tyler took the bottle of syrup and poured a good amount of it on the delicious Stefanish pancakes. Damon and he didn't know how, but Stefan always did amazing stuff with a frying pan and a stove. He was their personal chef and they liked it. Of course, Stefan was at home only once or twice a week so they didn't benefited Stefan's cooking skills very often. Tyler ate them with hunger and thanked Stefan. This time smiled at him and washed his plate. Tyler went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. After that, he took his keys and climbed in his car to drive to school. He parked his car in the parking lot and walked to Jeremy's locker, his heartbeat increasing with each step. He had accepted his feelings for Jeremy and now he stressed the other would find out and reject him. Sure, Jeremy was gay, but that doesn't mean he was interest in him. Maybe Jeremy saw Tyler just as a friend. If that was the case, maybe Jeremy has already his eyes on someone else. The thought caused his blood to boil in anger at the thought of Jeremy with someone else. Finally arrived at Jeremy's locker, but the boy wasn't there. He frowned, a little disappointed by the discovery, and headed to the cafeteria; maybe he was there with Caroline. He walked in the vast room and searched for the brunette. Nothing. He sighed then headed to the library. Nothing again. Tyler growled lowly and head back to the lockers. <em>Where the hell is he? <em>He thought. He went back to the lockers and found Elena talking with Katherine about something. He walked toward them.

«Hey, girls» he said at them.

The sisters turned and smiled when they saw him.

«Hi, Tyler» they respond in unison.

Tyler smiled back at them« What are you doing? »

«We're talking about a double date with Stefan and Damon » Elena said, with excitement twinkling in her eyes.

«Cool.» he said «Hey did you happened to see Jeremy this morning? » he asked them.

Katherine was the first to speak « We saw him twenty minutes ago. He headed to his art history class and said to wait for him at his locker at the end of first period.»

Tyler was disappointed for having to wait to see his mate but nodded and thanked them before going to his locker to take his book for his first class. He sat at his desk and took out his notebook. At least, geography was one of his favorite classes. The period pasted relatively fast which he was greatfulfor. He packed his stuff and walked toward Jeremy's locker. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the younger boy, leaning against his locker, talking with another boy he's never seen before. Tyler eyed the newcomer. He has spiky black hair and was wearing a tight green shirt with tight black fitting jeans. He has his arms crossed over his chest and he was talking enthusiastically to Jeremy. Tyler stomach and his wolf started to stir in anger. Tyler swallowed and walk toward Jeremy as calmly as he could.

«...and then I said, _dude, have you ever looked in a mirror?_» Jeremy said and the two boys started to laugh.

«Hi, Jeremy» Tyler said.

Said boy looked at him and smiled. «Hi, Tyler. How was your class? »he said

«It was alright. Geography is one of my favorites so I didn't suffer. » he said.

Jeremy laughed and Tyler's heart warmed. Tyler then turned his eyes to see the other boy staring at him, no emotions visible on his face. Jeremy alternatively looked between them.

«Oh, sorry» he said «Tyler, this is Owen Johnson, one of my classmates and Owen, this is Tyler, one of my closed friends.»

A sentiment of pride flowed through him when he heard Jeremy's words. He showed his hand in a polite manner to the other boy. Owen took it and shook it firmly. Then, the other boy turned away from and started to talk at Jeremy again. Tyler felt something squeezing in his chest at this sight. _What the hell? Who does the guy think he is talking to my Jeremy? Yes, my Jeremy._He thought to himself. He felt himself becoming angrier and decided to take matters into hands.

«Jeremy? » he said

Jeremy turned and look at him « Sup? »

«I was wondering if you would like to hang out after school? » he asked.

«Oh. Sorry Tyler, but I'm going to go with Owen to Delhia's place. So another time? » he asked, apologies visible in his voice.

Tyler's wolf growled loudly in his head, while Tyler kept his face calm.

«Sure, no problem» he managed to say with a forced half smile.

Jeremy smiled and excused himself to his next class with Owen when the bell rang. Tyler stood there, watching as the two boys left side by side Suddenly he saw Owen turn around and give him a smirk of triumph. Tyler gritted his teeth in anger. _I'm gonna rip this asshole's head off!_Suddenly, an idea came in is mind. He took his cell phone and dialed a number. The ring went on three times before someone answered.

«Hello? »

«Hey, Caroline, it's Tyler. What are you doing after school? »

Tyler stood on the front porch of Caroline's apartment. He knocked on the door and waited for Caroline to come out. When she opened the door he saw she was wearing a pink dress and her hair was wavy. She smiled at Tyler and they walked to his car. They drove silently to Delhia's place. Once they arrived, they took a booth and ordered drinks. Delhia's place was a very welcoming and charming place. They served food, drinks and cocktails. They also served pastries made by the owner of the place, Delhia, a small plump woman. Tyler looked around the room to see that Jeremy and Owen hadn't arrived yet. Caroline started to talk about some things the girls in her drama class had done when Tyler saw Jeremy came in with Owen; He didn't heard another word Caroline was saying after that. The two boys sat at a table, unaware of Tyler's intense staring as they started to talked. Tyler felt a pang in his chest, and a snarl escaped his throat before he could stop it. Caroline stopped talking and followed Tyler's gaze. With the expression on his face, realization fell on her. Her lips tugged in an amused smile.

«You like Jeremy. » it was not a question, but a statement.

Tyler's attention snapped back to Caroline.

«What? » he asked.

«I said you like him» she repeated, smirking with knowledge as she rose an eyebrow.

Tyler looked down at the table. «Uh...no, I was just…» he started but Caroline cut him.

«Tyler, I'm not stupid. I saw the way you looked and acted around him. »she said, rolling her eyes.

«What would you do if I told you I liked him? » he asked, eyeing her warily.

She laughed. « Nothing, Tyler. I think it's cute!»

Tyler looked at her in shock « What? But I thought you like me. »

She smiled« Sure, I had a crush on you, but I had my suspicions you like Jeremy.»

Tyler looked confused « Well...»

Caroline turned her head toward the two other boys' table.

«Who's the guy? » she asked, curiously.  
>Tyler's anger came back. «It's Owen, a classmate of Jeremy's.» he said with venom in his voice.<p>

At his tone, Caroline started to giggle.

«What's so funny?» Tyler asked, glaring at her.

She stopped and looked at him in the eye.

«You're jealous» she said, amusement in her voice.

Heat rose to Tyler's cheeks. «I'm not jealous. It's just I don't trust the guy!» he said, glaring over at Owen.

«Tyler Lockwood, look at me in the eye and tell me you are not jealous that Jeremy is with some else instead of you tonight.» she said, smiling.

Tyler started at her and opened his mouth to reply back, but no came out.

He then sighed. «Fine. I'm jealous. But if you still him…» he said, glaring at her heatedly, knowing she liked to gossip.

Caroline chuckled« Don't worry. This secret will go with me to the grave.»

Tyler smirked «Thanks, Caroline.»

They continued to talk while Tyler looking at Jeremy once a while. When the two boys left, Tyler and Caroline followed. He brought Caroline home, thanking her for her listening, before driving to his apartment.

The next morning, he saw Jeremy at his locker. The boy didn't look happy.

«Hey. How was it with Owen yesterday? » Tyler asked, frowning as Jeremy's dark emotions played across his face.

Jeremy frowned deeply and looked at Tyler. «It was nice. Until he tried to kiss me.»

At those words, Tyler has to use all his self-control to not go find Owen and break the guy's face.

He took a deep breath before speaking. «And…how did you react? »

Jeremy closed his locker. «I pushed him away, saying that I didn't kissed people on the first date, especially with people I don't like that way.» he said, his frown still there.

Tyler's wolf was howling in happiness. He fought the urge to dance on the roof of the school as they walked to together to their next class, unaware they were being watched.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> I'm soooo in love with that story. I also found my new gulty pleasure of the moment: Teen wolf. I really like that tv show. If you know what I'm talking about, what do you think of a Scott/Jackson fic ? Let me know :


	6. Party

**Author's note:** SORRY! I know it took a long time before I updated, but I'm soooo busy and I don't want to make little crappy chapters. I'm really working hard to find time to write. Here's the next chapter that took almost a month to write :) FINALLY

**Warning:**yaoi, Language,Violence, sexual content

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Vampire Diaires' characters, but I do own Caleb Black, Owen Johnson and Gloria and the plot

**Thanks: **Thank you guys for still following me :) A big **THANK YOU** to my beta reader primavera15 who's always there to make this story as close as perfect :) Seriously

* * *

><p>«That thing seems alive!» Katherine said while poking at her lunch with her fork.<p>

The group was sitting at their usual table, eating lunch and enjoying each other's company. Jeremy hadn't talk to Owen since the kiss tentative, and that made Tyler almost jump with glee. Damon and Elena were telling dirty things in each other's ear, making Elena giggled and Damon smirk. Either they didn't noticed the others looking at them with amusement or they didn't care. Katherine was trying to convince Stefan that the cafeteria's food was alive and Caroline was talking with Jeremy about the drama club. Tyler was looking at his mate with joy. His life seemed happier since he accepted his feelings for Jeremy. Sure, he was still afraid the boy would reject him, but at least he knew he had a chance. His new goal was to make Jeremy fall for him. He was always nice to him, he often paid when they hanged together-even if that made Jeremy embarrassed- and he talked to him a lot. They learned stuff about each other like their favorite colors- Jeremy blue and Tyler red. He didn't know if that would work, but he enjoyed passing time with the brunette.

«Bell's about to ring.» Caroline said looking at her watch with a pout.

The group finished their lunch and headed toward their next class. Tyler and Jeremy headed together to history class. They took their seats just as the teacher came in, pulling one of the school's TV along with him.

«Alright, class. Today were gonna listen to a documentary about the World War Two» she said.

The students groaned in disappointment but the teacher pretended not to listen. After the first ten minutes into the movie, most of them were asleep. The teacher didn't notice as she listened to the movie like it was the most glorious thing she's ever heard. At any moment, Tyler thought she would start lip syncing along with it. Tyler laid his head on his arm, staring at the window, thinking about college. He had to choose the political program because his father paid it for him. Little did his father know, his son would rather bash his own brains out than do anything political. His father was the mayor of a small town called Mystic Falls, in Virginia, Tyler's hometown. Richard Lockwood was a strict man, always telling his son how of a disappointment he was. Tyler would rather die than be like him. If he could choose another program, he would choose the graphic design program without a second thought. He has always liked art, and doing in on a computer looked amazing. He broke out of his thoughts when he felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket. He took his phone out and read:

**What r u doing?**

It was a text from Jeremy, who was sitting in front of him. Unfortunately, he couldn't turn around to talk or the teacher would just end up giving him detention.

_Thinking about the graphic design ?_

**Being bored out of my what graphic design program?**

_Feel your pain. It's a career major where you learn how to create your own art in the computer world. You have no idea how bad I wanna be in it._

**Why don't you pick it then?**

_My father wouldn't let me and he already paid for me to go into politics. Anyway, I don't have the money to pay for the design program myself._

**Well, you could always take it after you finish the political one. Find a job and pay for it.**

_I didn't think about that. Thanks._

That was a pretty good idea

. He thought. If he finished the political major, he could find a well-paid job and start the graphic design one. His father would have already paid for what he wanted so he wouldn't have anything to blackmail Tyler with. He placed his head in his hands and thought about that possibility for the rest of the period. When the bell rang, he took his stuff and headed with Jeremy to their art class where they had to illustrate a text given by the teacher for the hour. Tyler received part of _Romeo & Juliette _and Jeremy received a page about werewolves. _Gee, what irony_. Tyler thought. They started their work and talked about nothing in particular. When they finished, Tyler and Jeremy shared their work. Tyler had done the balcony scene while Jeremy drew a man transforming into a werewolf. The man's back was arched and black fur was growing on it. His eyes were a glowing red, his mouth open, revealing sharp teeth while his claws seemed poised for attack. That image make Tyler's stomach roll with uneasiness. He had thought about telling Jeremy about his werewolf condition. _But would he think of me like this?A monster, ready to kill anything in its path?_He asked himself. Sure, changing into a werewolf may look gruesomefor a humans, but werewolves were not brutal in anyway. In fact, they were ready to do anything to protect their loved ones, especially their own mates. During their lunchtime, Tyler decided to bring up the subject. It was now or never.

«Jeremy?» he said. The other boy looked at him in question. « What do you believe in? » he asked.

Jeremy looked at him, confused.

«Like religion wise or supernatural? » he asked.

Tyler bit is lower lip «The second one.»

He was ready to see the other boy tell him he didn't believe in anything unless he saw proof. Instead he thought about it for a moment and said,

«I believe that anything is possible. Like I believe in being other beings in outer space and that there's a heaven after we die. I'm an open minded person, really.» he said, smiling at him.

Tyler let the breath he was holding go and relaxed _Okay, that's a good start. _He thought. Of course, he would have to wait for the opportune moment to tell him. He was not ready and school was the least appropriate place to talk about rest of the day passed rather smoothly. By the end of the day, he was walking with Jeremy toward the parking lot when he heard someone calling to the younger boy.

«Hey Gilbert, wait a minute!»

Tyler rolled his eyes and turned his eyes to see Caleb running toward them. He stopped himself in front of Jeremy and seemed to catch his breath. _What a lousy liar. He's a werewolf, there's no way he could tire out from that. _Tyler said to himself. When Caleb finished his little «acting», he took an envelope and handed it to Jeremy.

«I'm throwing a little party tomorrow at my place. I would like to invite you» he said, smirking.

Jeremy look at the envelope and then back to Caleb. Suddenly, he gave it back to the other boy.

«Sorry, but I'm not interested. Thanks anyway.» he said, his face neutral.

Caleb sighed «Oh, come on! It will be fun!»

Tyler growled out, «He said he wasn't interested, asshole. Now go the fuck away.» .

Caleb glared at him «I wasn't talking to you.»

Tyler was about to respond when Jeremy cut him off «Seriously, I'm not interested.»

Caleb looked at him with a deep frown. Then, something seemed to have clicked in his mind.

«I'll make you a deal. If you come to my party, I'll stop harassing little Miss. Lockwood here» he said, pointing a finger Tyler's direction.

Tyler laughed «I don't need-»

«Fine.» Jeremy said.

Tyler looked at the boy, shocked.

«Jeremy-»

«I've made my decision» he told him, then looked at Caleb «But Tyler his allowed to come» he added, firmly.

Caleb looked deep in battle with his mind for a moment when, finally, he sighed, looking defeated.

«Sure, whatever. Be there at eight, the address is in the envelope» he mumbled, then went away.

«Why did you do that?»Tyler asked, in disbelief.

Jeremy shrugged «Gives us something to do, plus he promised he'll stop harassing you after.»

«Yeah, but still...»

Jeremy smiled and put a hand on his shoulder «Trust me. Anyway, if we can avoid him there, maybe we can actually have fun»

Tyler laughed sarcastically «Yeah, I'm looking forward to it already, now I won't be able to sleep tonight.»

Jeremy laughed and the boys headed to Tyler's car.

The next day at school, Tyler had tried to persuade Jeremy to change his mind about Caleb's party, but he was surprised the brunette could be more stubborn than he can . Now, Jeremy was sitting on his porch, waiting for Tyler to arrive. He waited patiently, listening to his ipod. He turned off the device when he honked the car. Jeremy placed his ipod away in his jacket and jogged over, opening the door and climbing into the car.

«There's still time to turn back.» he hinted.

«Tyler, I said that we'll go. Don't worry, it will be fine» Jeremy said exasperated.

Tyler didn't replied back and proceeded to drive to Caleb's place. Neither of them spoke during the ride. When they pulled towards Caleb's house, Jeremy's mouth fell open. _This house is huge. Screw huge, it's MASSIVE_. Jeremy thought. Tyler parked the car and walked toward the house. Music and laughter could be heard from inside the house. The two boys looked at each other before Tyler knocked on the door. A beautiful, petite girl opened the door seconds later. She has brown curly hair falling on her shoulders. She was wearing a knee-high blue dress and black high heels. She smiled widely when she saw them.

«Hey, guys! I'm Gloria, Caleb's girlfriend! Please, come in!» she said, moving aside so the boys can came in.

The two young boys walked in and looked at their new environment. They were in a big living room with a big plasma TV screen, a piano in the middle of the living room, and people dancing and talking everywhere. Gloria cleared her throat loudly and the boys looked at her.

«Food and drinks are in the kitchen!» she said, pointing at the room ahead. « The bathroom is upstairs!» pointing at the door next to the stairs «and it's forbidden to go into any of the rooms upstairs!» she finally said. She then gave them a quick thumbs up and excused herself to talk with some other girls. Tyler and Jeremy walked in the kitchen and took beers from cooler.

«See, no Caleb so far! If we avoid him, we could have fun!» Jeremy said, nearly screaming above the music.

«Sure!» Tyler said back.

They drank their beers and returned in the living room. They talked with some classmates that called them over and then went exploring the house, avoiding the upper floor. They soon found the recreation room. There was a big variety of arcades and a pool table in the middle. There were a few people playing DDR and a girl playing some race car game. Jeremy walked to the wall and took a cue, with no still no sign of Caleb.

«Do you play pool? » he asked, taking a cue.

«Not really!»

Jeremy smirked and handed him the other cue «Oh, come on! I'm sure you're not worse than me!» he said.

Tyler sighed decided to please the younger boy by taking it. Jeremy went to the table and lined the balls.

«Your brake!» he said to Tyler.

Tyler positioned himself then hit the white ball which went flying through the room, almost hitting the girl who was playing the race car game. Jeremy burst out laughing and Tyler blushed.

«I told you I was bad!» he said angrily.

Jeremy stopped himself and smiled at Tyler «I'm sorry. Here, I'll show you»

He placed himself behind Tyler. The werewolf was practically purring at their closeness. Jeremy placed his own cue down and made Tyler bent. Tyler's heartbeat was raising and heat flowed to his cheeks.

He shivered when Jeremy spoke in his ears «Use the strength in your shoulders» he took Tyler's hand and placed it over the cue. He helped him line the cue correctly and shot the white ball into the others, spilling them all over the table.

«That wasn't so bad, right?» he said, standing straight, looking pleased.

Tyler was speechless. He straightened up looked in Jeremy's eyes. They stared at each other for what it seemed like forever. Tyler then cleared his throat.

«I'm going to get drinks» he said quickly, almost running of the room. He wasn't even sure Jeremy heard him.

Jeremy stood there, watching him leave. _He still doesn't seem to get it_. He thought to himself. He sat on a chair to wait, feeling unhappy. Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder. He glanced over to see Gloria.

«You're Jeremy, right?» she asked. Jeremy nodded. «Caleb want to see you. Go upstairs and it's the second door to your left» she said then leaved before he could even ask why.

Jeremy frowned. _Why the hell did he want him to go instead?_He asked himself. He waited a little more, in hopes of Tyler coming back so he can tell him what Gloria said. But minutes passed and he didn't show up. So ignoring the uneasiness, he stood up and went upstairs. He knocked on the door Gloria indicated him and waited, chewing on the inside of his bottom lip nervously.

«It's open!»a voice yelled from inside. _Should have gone to look for Tyler first._He thought.

Jeremy opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Caleb was lying on the bed, shirtless; exposing the view of his well defines chest and abs to him.

«Oh, wait a second» he said. He took a long sleeves black shirt and put it on, almost seeming to tease him. He then turned himself to lookat Jeremy. He was wearing tight dark blue jeans. His brown hair was spiked and his green eyes had a dark look in them.

«So, are you enjoying the party?» he asked, smirking.

«Yeah…it's…fun.» he replied slowly, staying close to the door.

Caleb's smirk widened. «I'm glad you think so. I will keep my word to stop harassing Lockwood after tonight. Not that he was any interesting to pick on, anyway.» Caleb added, chuckling.

Jeremy stomach twisted at the mention on Tyler. He gave Caleb a half smile, and walked over to the rows of pictures above the fireplace, pretending to be interested in them.

«Thank you for keeping your word. » he said, the words coming out too quiet to his own ears.

He didn't hear the older boy walk up behind him until he whispered in his ear, «Cause I find you way more interesting.»

Jeremy jerked in surprise and turned to come face to face with Caleb's chest. He was afraid of their sudden closeness.

Caleb spoke again. «The first time I saw you…»

Jeremy stumbled back as Caleb reached out to touch him and his back hit the row of photos, knowing one down to the wooden floor.

«W-What do you mean?» he asked stuttering.

Caleb leaned in close to him. «I think you know»

Jeremy then ran for the door but wasn't fast enough. Caleb reached it first and blocked it with his hand. Jeremy quickly scanned the room for another door but there wasn't any other way to escape he could see. Caleb grabbed his face firmly in his hands and made him look up into face.

«Please no.» Jeremy whimpered, tears filling his eyes.

«Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you.» Caleb said huskily.

«Bu-but your girlfriend-» Jeremy said.

«I don't give a fuck about her. All I want is you…» he said, his face getting closer to Jeremy's.

_No! I love Tyler!._He thought desperately, closing his eyes and waiting for the inevitable as the tears spilled down his cheeks.

Suddenly the door flew open.

«I'm going to get drinks» Tyler said.

He walked quickly out of the room, heading for the kitchen. _We were so close. How could I handle myself if he's that close? Maybe he does like me…but then he was only helping you because you suck at pool._ He mentally slapped himself and went in the kitchen. He took deep breath to calm himself. He took two drinks and waited for calm himself. When he headed back to the recreation room, he saw that Jeremy was nowhere to be seen. _Must have went to the bathroom._ He thought. He went to the bathroom, but Jeremy wasn't there. He asked a few people if they had seen him, but they said no. He saw Gloria and went to her.

«Gloria, have you seen my friend Jeremy?» he asked her.

«He's upstairs with Caleb.» she said then continued talking with her friend

Tyler's muscles tensed._ Why would he be up there with him?_ He ran upstairs and opened the first door. Nothing. Then the next one: No one. Suddenly, he heard voices. He listened closely.

_«What do you mean?»_

_«I think you know.»_

_«Bu-but your girlfriend-» _

_«I don't give a fuck about her. All I want is you…»_

Rage boiled through his veins as he ran to the door. A growl escaped his lips and he kicked the door open.

Next to the door on the wall, Jeremy was being hold by Caleb, fear and tears in his eyes.

«What the fuck are you doing?» he roared at Caleb, not caring who heard him.

The jock didn't let go as he turned to glare at him. «It's not your damn business!» he spat back.

«Like hell it's not!» he yelled, going over and punching Caleb right in the face.

Jeremy quickly held onto him. Tyler held him protectively as he watched the son of a bitch hold his bleeding face.

«If you ever even come near him again, you sick fuck, I'll kill you! This is your only warning!» he shouted at before threateningly before he gently took Jeremy's hand and pulled him to the front door, not even bothering to answer Gloria as she called to them. He helped Jeremy into the car and got in, driving away. For a couple of minutes, they both stayed quiet; Tyler he fought the urge to turn back and go beat the shit out of Caleb. Tyler breathed slowly through his nose, calming himself when Jeremy spoke.

«I'm so sorry» he said, guilt and fear thick in his voice.

Tyler's anger vanished almost completely at this. «Don't be stupid, it wasn't your fault.»

«It was. I brought us here and I shouldn't have gone up to see him after Gloria told me to.»

Tyler reached over and placed his hand on his arm. «Don't worry about it anymore, you're safe from him. Anyway you didn't know what he wanted from you.» Tyler replied back

Jeremy looked like he wanted to say more but then he closed his mouth and just nodded, lowering his eyes «Thanks.»

With that they stayed quiet for the rest of the drive.

Caleb had watched with fury as Lockwood took Jeremy away. He had been so close but the fucker had to interrupt. Gloria had come into his room when he walked to the bathroom to clean his nose but he had yelled at her to leave him alone. Hurt and confused, she left with one last glance at him, worried when she saw his bloody nose. He winced when he touched it. Luckily, at least it wasn't broken. Moments later after cleaning himself up and changing his clothes, he sat down on the bed and opened the window, staring out into the darkness. He will have his revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>So, how is it ? Hope you like it folks :) I'm off school this week so I will write a lot, but I'm not sure if I will have the time to do a complete chapter: I still got homeworks to do. Have a nice week :)


	7. Reunion

Jeremy came screaming in the room

«AAAAAAHHHHHHH»he hide behind Tyler

«What? Why are you screaming» the latter asked

«A GHOST! »Jeremy screamed

«Where? »

«There! » Jeremy said, pointing to a certain **girl**

«Oh, her? She's not a ghost, she's the **author** of this story»Tyler said, nonchalently.

Jeremy looked bluffed «What? But it's been so long. I though she was dead? »

Tyler chuckled «Of course not. But I want to know why it's been so long»

The **girl **took a microphone (out of nowhere?) and started to talk

«My dear readers...»

«Who is she talking to? » Jeremy asked

«No idea» Tyler shrugged

«I'm really sorry for the time it took to update this story. I hope you'll find the kindness to forgive me. My story is almost over now. I decided to wait to update it so once I start updating, it will be constant. From now on, I will update every week or so. Please, forgive me» *put the microphone away

Tyler smile «It's alright. I understant. But, I'll only forgive you if you make me have sex with Jeremy»

«Wait, WHAT? »

**Disclaimers: **I don't own vampire diaries and it's character. I do own Caleb Black, Owen, Gloria and the plot.

**Thanks: **I would like to thanks all of my (still) readers. I would also like to thank my precious primavera15 for her amazing work and support. She'll no longer be able to be my beta reader, so here's the deal  
><strong>I usually speak and write in french, so it's possible that my story contains mistakes<strong>

**I need to find a new beta reader. Anyone who's up for the task, just tell me :)**

* * *

><p>Jeremy was washing the dishes. Tyler took him home after the party. Both boys had stayed silence through the drive, only saying goodbye when they reach Jeremy's home. The teen couldn't take the picture of Tyler's face out of his mind when he came into the room back at Caleb's house: the look of pure anger and hatred plastered on his face. If Jeremy had been at Caleb's place, he would probably have shit his pants. <em>Those eyes! I'm glad his anger weren't directed at me. <em>His thought was suddenly interrupted by the looked at the clock: it was 23:15. _Who would come at this hour?_

«Jeremy, could you go answer the door, please? » his aunt asked from upstairs.

«Yes, Aunt Jenna» He screamed back.

He dried his hand then went answered the door. Immediately, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him and crushed him in a bone-breaking hug.

«You, dipshit, how come you didn't call me sooner? » the intruder said.

The newcomer let him go and he could see who it was: Bonnie Bennett, his best friend. She looked exactly the same: her hair were black, falling at the middle of her back. Her skin was dark and smooth. She was wearing a yellow jacket with a white shirt underneath and a pair of faded blue jeans ripped at the knees. She was the only friend he had kept from San fransisco. When he moved from there, she was really sad and he hasn't call back since then.

«Bo...Bonnie? What are you doing here? » he asked, stunned.

«Well, your aunt invite me to visit us for a few days» She said, smiling. Then, her face turned serious and she crossed her arms.

«Jeremy, why didn't you call me since you moved here? I though you didn't want to be friends! »

Jeremy scratched the back of his head and guilt was apparent on his face.

«I...I'm really sorry, Bonnie. Since I moved here, my life has been like a rollercoaster. I just didn't find the time to talk...and...and»

The poor boy was searching his words. Actually, no reasons were good enough. He should have called her back.

Bonnie's face softened «Don't worry, I'm here now, and I'm not gonna leave you anytime soon. I'm even going to school with you»

Bonnie was home schooled by her grandmother since her mother went missing and her dad was an alcoholic. So, she has never went to school, except for extracurricular activites, since her grams made arrangement with his old schools.

«You're going to school with me? » he asked

«Yes» she said «My grams called the school and told them I would attempt classes to ''familiarize'' with the programs. So, I'm gonna take a few classes to learn the way of school. » she said, smiling «Now, are you gonna show me around or are we gonna stay at the front door? »

They went inside and he showed her around. After telling his aunt goodnight (and a flow of «thank-you-aunt-Jenna-you're-the-best), they went to Jeremy's room. His room was quite regular : the walls were dark grey with many sketched on them. He has a desk with drawers and a laptop on it. His bedding was beige with grey pillows. His room was also really clean for a boy.

Bonnie sat at the edge of the bed.

«So, I assume that if you haven't call me sooner, you should have a lot of things to tell me. So, spill it, model boy! »

Jeremy chuckled. He sat with her on the edge of the bed and started to tell everything that happened since he moved in Seattle. Once he was done, Bonnie looked at him with sparkling eyes.

«So, this Tyler guy! He seems interesting. » She said, with an hint of ''I know something you don't''

Jeremy blushed «Well, yeah, he's a nice guy. He likes to draw too, and he's good at it. He's a good friend» he said.

Bonnie' smile grew even wider «Jeremy Gilbert, if I didn't knew you, I'd say you have a crush on him. »

Jeremy's eyes widened «Euh...well...I...I think he's handsome and good looking, but...but» he stuttered, than close his mouth.

Did he had a crush on Tyler? Sure, he was nice and all, but to have a crush on him. Then, he thought of his smile, the way his mouth twitch when he laughed, those dark eyes that looked so intensely at him sometime, those strong muscles underneath his shirt...Yes, he had a crush on him.

«I...I do» he said

Bonnie squealed like a fangirl «Oh, Jeremy, that is so cute. Will you tell him? » she asked

Jeremy looked panicked «NO!...I mean, not now. I'm not ready yet.» _Plus, what if he don't returned the feeling?_

«I will tell him someday, but not yet. » he said

«That's your choice, Jer» she said, with a little disappointment in her voice «However, you'll definitely needs to introduce him. I need to know whom I'm gonna fight for you attention! » she said, throwing a pillow at his face.

That's what Jeremy liked about Bonnie: she never pushed. They passed the rest of the evening talking, Jeremy showed her some sketches he made. He really missed her. When Bonnie said that she was tired of all the travelling, it was 2h00 in the morning. He took her to the guest room and went to bed.

_I do have a crush on him. But how should I tell him? And what if he don't like me? I don't even know if he's gay. This is so confusing._

Jeremy drifted to sleep slowly, his though jostling in his head.

* * *

><p>Jeremy woke up to the smell of bacon. His eyes slowly opened and his stomach growled.<p>

He dressed himself and get downstairs. His aunt was making eggs and bacon and Bonnie was sitting at the table.

When she saw him, Bonnie smiled «Well, if it isn't Sleeping Beauty who deigns us with his presence» she said smirking

Jenna looked and smile «Hello, Jeremy»

Jeremy grumble and sit at the table «What time is it? »

«It's 9h in the morning» is aunt said

Jeremy hit his head on the table and moaned

«Uh...not enough sleep»

Bonnie chuckled «Of course you have enough sleep, darling. You wouldn't dare let you best friend miss some precious with you»

Jeremy moaned again «How come you're so chirpy in the morning? »

She shrugged «I don't know. I've always be a morning person»

Jeremy raised his head «Well, I'm not. But I'll do an effort for you» he said, smiling.

His aunt put a plate in front of him and he started eating. With his stomach full, he felt a little better. He took his plate to the sink and stated washing the dishes. Bonnie stood up and came help him.

«So, what are we going to do today? » the dark girl asked.

«Well, I don't know. Maybe we could go to the mall? »

«Sure, why not? »

They finished washing the dishes and Bonnie went upstairs to get prepared. Jeremy went to his room. He took his cell phone and saw he had a text from Tyler

_Hi, what r u doint 2day ?_

**I'm going to the mall with a friend**

He waited a little until his phone ringed

_Oh, ok. Have a nice day._

Jeremy bit his lip

**Do you want to come with us ?**

_I don't know...will your friend be ok with it ?_

Jeremy looked at the bathroom door and smile. He texted back

**Of course she'll be ok with that**

_Alraigh then, when?_

Jeremy's heart fluttered

**In an hour ?**

_Fine, see you soon_

Jeremy smiled and went to Bonnie who was now asking him to help her with her choice of clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I'm soooo sorry for the long wait. I have lost my computer (it was stole), school was hell and I lost the motivation to write. After reading my story and the reviews a few months ago, I decided to continue it. However, I decided to finish (or almost) the story before updating it. So, here's the next chapter. Thanks for your support folks.


	8. Friends

**Author's note: **Hey, guys, here's the next chapter. I hope that you'll like it, I sure do :) I didn't received any reviews for my last chapter. I hope it's because you, my readers, didn't have the time and not because it was bad :( I'm leaving my sweet country for two weeks, so I will not be able to post other chapters until the begining of august. Now, on to the usual disclaimers and warning.

**Warnings:** Contain sexual content, language, violence and yaoi. Don't like, don't read !

**Disclaimers:** I still don't own Vampire Diaries and it's characters. If I did, it would be quite _different. _I do own Caleb Black, Owen Johnson, Gloria and the amazing plot

* * *

><p>Tyler was in a foul mood. <em>This fucking bastard! How DARE he tried to molest Jeremy. I should have killed him. I should have tear is fucking asshole head of! <em>Tyler was raging. When he'd see the poor boy being cornered by that _filth_ he almost snapped. Now, lying in his bed, he was still fulminating about what happened. _I knew this guy was trouble. We shouldn't have gone to his party._ Tyler rolled on his back and closed his eyes. He breath slowly and tried to calm himself. He thought about Jeremy. About his smile, about his laugh. Everything about the boy made Tyler happy. How his brown hair stood on his head, how his eyes shine when he was happy, how his face looked so serious when he was drawing. It seems to do the trick as Tyler was getting calm. However, is brain decided to take his train of thought somewhere else. He soon started to think about the boy's lips, how they looked soft and plump. He thought about the muscles underneath his shirt, muscles he sometimes had the chance to see when Jeremy is wearing a tight shirt. Those thought started to make Tyler's body reacting accordingly as blood rushed south. Soon, Tyler had a hard on.

_Uh...I shouldn't think about him this way. It's not appropriate to think of a friend this way._

He rolled on his side and tried to chase his thought away, to no avail. He rolled back on his back.

_I should go take a cold shower._ He look at his alarm clock: 1h40 in the morning. _I can't go take a shower. The others will notice and Damon's gonna tease me until the end of my life. _Tyler didn't know what to do. _Maybe...I can jerk off...Who would know? _Something inside of him made him happier at the thought. Tyler rolled his eyes. _Yeah, of course you're happy you traitor of a wolf!_

Telling himself that Jeremy is his mate to ease the guilt, Tyler slowly started rubbing his hand over his body. He started by his chest, slowly caressing his hard nipples under his shirt. He bit his bottom lip to stifle back a moan. If he made noise, Damon will know as his room his next to his. He rubbed his abs, imagining they're Jeremy's. He started to lift his shirt, making contact with his skin. _Ahh...I would like this to be him. _His wolf was purring (?!) again. The room was getting hotter so he decided to take off his shirt. One of his hand continue to rub his abs while the other massaged his nipples. Then he took his hand off his abs and started rubbing his dick through the fabric of his jeans. A little moan escaped his lips, but he bit hard to prevent others from escaping. His jeans soon started to feel really tight so he took them off with his boxers. His cock now sprang free, needy for attention. He slowly take the base of his shaft and started rubbing up and down.

«Ahhh...yes»

He spit in his hands and continued his ministration while still rubbing his nipples. He pinched one of them and he gasped. He speed his pace. He rolled his thumb on his head, pre-cum leaking from it.

«Ahhh...Jeremy...it's so good»

He took his free hand and started massaging his balls. We was now going really fast and was approaching climax.

«Ahhh...uhhh...»

_**Do you like it**_

«Ahhh...yes, I like it»

_**Will you come for me**_

«Ahhh...yes...I'm gon...I'm gonna»

_**Come for me, baby!**_

Tyler let a -too loud- moan and came on his stomach. He continued do breath heavily before cleaning himself with tissues. Then, he put on a fresh pair of boxers and went to sleep, thinking of a brown eyed boy while said boy was going to sleep thinking of Tyler.

* * *

><p>Tyler woke to the sound of voices downstairs. He woke up, showered and dressed himself before going downstairs. Elena was there, writing in her school book while Damon was on the couch.<p>

«Hi, Elena, Damon» he said, half asleep before going to the fridge and took an apple

Elena smile and said hello while Damon turn his head, smiling too

«Well, hello there» the older boy said.

«How are you? »Tyler asked

«Oh, we're good, we're good« Damon said, still smiling, which was kind of strange. Tyler poured himself a glass of orange juice.

«Ok, nice sleep? » he asked

Damon's eyes sparkled «Oh, yes. We slept right...until 1h40 this morning» he said. Elena was almost her nose in her book.

Tyler froze «Uhh...ok...you had a nightmare? » Tyler asked. _Please, tell me he didn't hear me. Please, tell me he didn't hear me!_

«Ah, well, I woke up to the sound of someone _moaning_» he said

_SHIT! _Tyler thought. Fate was so a bitch with him.

«Ahhhh, Jeremy, it's good» Tyler moaned. Elena was now red as a tomato...as Tyler

«Sh...shut up, Damon» he said

«I'm gonna cum» Damon continued.

Tyler got up of his chair and leave the house.

Elena leave her pencil on the table and crossed her arms, glaring at her mate.

Damon shrugged «What? »

She continued to glare «That was not nice, Damon. You shouldn't tease him about this»

Damon chuckled and got up of the couch. He came at the table and circled Elena in his arms.

«Aww, don't worry, he'll get over it» he said. Then he brought his mouth to Elena's ear «Plus, you heard him too and it made you so horny that you...»

«Ok, I'm done here» Elena got free of her boyfriend's hold and left the house too. Damon chased after her

«Elena, baby, don't goooo»

* * *

><p>Tyler was walking in the street, not knowing what to do or where to go.<p>

_Stupid, Damon! I should tease him about Elena. But then again, it's gonna be her I'm gonna embarrass and he's going to say that's because he's soooo good to her._

Tyler continued walking for a while. _Maybe I should text Jeremy_. He took his phone and texted him

**Hi, what r u doint 2day ?**

Tyler wait but received no answer back. He grunted. _Maybe he's still sleeping_. Tyler decided to go back at the house. When he came in, he make sure Damon wasn't there and sat on the couch, turning on and watching the tv. Then, his phone vibrated.

_I'm going to the mall with a friend_

Tyler couldn't help but growled at that. _A friend? Which friend? It must be that stupid Owen boy who tried to kiss him before. I don't understand why Jeremy would still want to be friend with that moron._ Now he was in a sour mood. He texted Jeremy back

**Oh, ok. Have a nice day.**

It takes about three seconds before receiving an answer

_Do you want to come with us ?_

Tyler looked at his screen. _Mmmm, going with them? So I could smash the pretty Owen's head. Sooo tempting!_, he thought.

**I don't know...will your friend be ok with it ?**

Tyler laughed. Of course his «friend» will mind. He will not have Jeremy to himself

_Of course she'll be ok with that_

Tyler blinked and read his screen two times. _She? So, it's a girl. Who might that be? Maybe, Caroline._ He thought. Well, Tyler was happier now: Jeremy was not interested in girls.

**Alraigh then, when?**

_In an hour ?_

Tyler smiled

**Fine, see you soon**

Tyler arrived at the mall fifty minutes later. He parked himself and walked in. He texted Jeremy.

**Where r u ?**

_We're in front of the pancakes restaurant_

Tyler turned of his screen and walked toward said destination. When he arrived, Jeremy waved at him. He was with a dark skinned girl wearing a bright red hoody.

Jeremy smiled «Hey, Tyler»

Tyler smiled back «Hey»

They look and smile at each other until the girl spoke

«Jeremy, I know that this guy is hot, but you could introduce you best friend» she said, smirking

Jeremy blushed «oh...ehh...yeah, Tyler, this is Bonnie, my best friend from San fransisco. Bonnie, this is Tyler» he said

Bonnie shook Tyler's hand «It's a pleasure to meet you»

Tyler smiled «Yeah, me too. Jeremy never talked about you before. »

Bonnie gasped and put a hand on her mouth. Then she hit Jeremy on the arm

«Aoutch! » he screamed, rubbing his bruised arm.

«You, my best friend who didn't call me for WEEKS, didn't even TALK about me to his new friend. What a wonderful friend you have been while I was MISSING you. I should teach a few things about how to be a good friend. First of all you should...»

And so, Bonnie started to lecture Jeremy about «How to be a good friend» while said boy was trying desperately to apologize to her. He look at Tyler with pleading eyes only for him to shrugged and mouth «Hell has no fury like a woman's wrath. Your problem. » Well, it sounds like it's gonna be a good day.

Bonnie, Jeremy and Tyler spent most of the day in stores. Bonnie bought a new pair of shoes -_They're sooooo amazing_ she said-. Then she played model with Jeremy, making him wear all sort of clothes until they found a pair of black fitting jeans with a blue tight shirt with white collar (it was so tight that it almost, ALMOST, made Tyler drooled). Now they were in a jewellery store. Bonnie was off looking at the rings while the boys looked at the chains and necklace.

«Oh, look, Tyler. It's so beautiful» Jeremy exclaimed, pointing at a necklace.

It was a silver necklace with a wolf pendant. The wolf was howling in at the moon. It was a beautiful jewel

«Yeah, it is» he said.

Tyler's heart was fluttering. _Jeremy likes wolves. He likes WOLVES. Maybe...maybe he'll like me...even when he'll know. _The jewel was quite expensive though. Bonnie went over to them.

«Come on, boys, we have other store to do» she took Jeremy's hand and dragged him outside

«You're coming, Tyler? » he asked

«Yeah, give me a minute»

The trio finally settled to eat a pizza in one of the mall's restaurant. Tyler was overjoyed: Bonnie was really a nice girl, he was spending the day having fun with Jeremy. Everything was perfect.

«Hey, Jeremy! »

_Why, Fate, WHY! _Tyler thought

Owen was walking toward them. Tyler's good mood flew right through the window.

«Oh...Hello, Owen» Jeremy said, embarrassed.

«Funny to see you here. And who that pretty girl might be? » he asked, looking at Bonnie

Said girl giggled «I'm Bonnie, Jeremy's friend from San Fransisco. It's a pleasure to meet you acquaintance» she said, giving her hand.

The boy took her hand and kiss it «The pleasure's all mine» he said, with a grin which made the girl blushed and giggled again.

_What a player! He tried to kiss Jeremy and now he's flirting with his best friend? God, I hate that man. _Tyler fumed

Owen sit with them at their table (to damn of Tyler). Bonnie, Jeremy and him talked, laughed and had fun while Tyler only pretend to.

«Hey, Tyler, you don't talk very much» Bonnie said

«Yeah, what's with the sour attitude? » Owen asked

Tyler glared at him. _I'm gonna show you how sour I can be when I'm gonna tear your head off and shove it up your..._ His thought were interrupted by a hand on his.

«Are you alright» Jeremy asked, concern on his face.

That seems to ease Tyler a little «Yeah, I'm just tired, that's all» he said

They finished their meal and were about to leave

Owen scratched the back of his head «ehh...Jeremy...can I talk to you...alone? »

Tyler froze. _Please, say no. Please, say NO!._

«Ehh...yeah, sure»

_I hate you, Fate_.

Owen and Jeremy got behind Tyler and Bonnie. Tyler, with his werewolf hearing, heard what they talked about.

«Ehh...Jeremy, about the last day...» Owen said, guilt in his voice

«It's ok, Owen. I forgive you. Don't worry about it» Jeremy said

«...Thanks, Jer» Owen said, with a smile and shook Jeremy's hand

Owen said goodbye and went off his own way. Tyler drove Bonnie and Jeremy at Jeremy's house. They get out of the car. Jeremy and Tyler were now looking at each other.

Bonnie looked embarrassed «Eh...well, I'm gonna get inside. Bye, Tyler, you are a nice buddy» she said, smiling.

Tyler smiled back «Bye, Bonnie, you're quite the nice lad yourself»

She smirked and got inside. Tyler and Jeremy were still looking at each other, quietly.

«Well...»Tyler started

«It was fun» Jeremy interrupted

Tyler smiled «Yeah, it was»

«I think it's time to go» Jeremy said, turning over.

Tyler grabbed Jeremy's hand «Wait»

Electricity courses through their hands.

Jeremy turned «What? » he asked softly

«I have something for you» Tyler said.

He took a velvet box out of his pocket and hand it to Jeremy. The boy took the box and opened it; inside was the silver necklace with the wolf pendent.

Jeremy gasped «Tyler...you shouldn't have» he said

«Well, I knew that you liked it and I wanted to give you something because your my friend and I...»

Tyler was interrupted when Jeremy lunged himself at him and hold him in a hug. Tyler put his arms around Jeremy and hugged him back.

«Thank you» Jeremy said, in Tyler's neck

The breath of Jeremy sent goose bumps on Tyler's back

«You're welcome» he said back

The boys let go of each other, both blushing

«Well, see you at school» Jeremy said

«Yeah, bye, Jer» Tyler said

With that, Jeremy went inside his home. Tyler drove home with a smile plastered on his face.

Someone was near Jeremy's house, looking at them. _This fucking asshole. How dare he took him away from me. My plan's going in motion soon. I will get my revenge. I will get what I want._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Ouuuuhhhh, what a thrill :P I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm sorry for the mistakes, my beta can't beta read me anymore (thanks to you again primavera15. you were WONDERFUL!). Plz, reviews everyone. They're the fuel to my imagination


	9. Fight

**Author's note: **Hey guys, school starting next week (nooooo), so I don't know how it will be (first time at University). I still didn't found a betareader so I'm trying to correct my chapters all by myself :S I don't know if I'll be able to correct it and post it very fast. I'll do what I can (the story is finish...well supposed...some chapters aren't good enough for me when I read them D:). Well, here's another chapter! This is my first fight scene EVER, so don't judge to harshly. Thank you for all the reviews, I appreciate it.

**Warnings: **Sexual content, yaoi, language and violence.

**Disclaimers:** Don't own Vampire Diaires's characters. I do own Caleb, Owen, Gloria, Mrs. Truman, and the plot. At least...I own somthing, even if it's not sexy werewolves and vampires.

* * *

><p>The rest of the weekend went without further action. On Monday, Jeremy introduced Bonnie to the rest of the gang. She made the unanimity among them and everyone liked her. She seems to be particularly going alone with Caroline and Elena. They started do discuss girls things. Of course, Jeremy was a boy and, because he's gay, they can talk about boys, but she needs to talk about dress, makeup and shoes too! Anyway, the group talked and laughed before the bell rang. This morning, it was specific classes, which means Jeremy was in Interpretation class while Tyler bored himself to death in philosophy and ethics class.<p>

The teacher came in «Ok, group, today we're gonna talk about rights and privileges» he said

And that's how Tyler found himself dozing off on his desk. He was woken up by a slap on his desk. Tyler startled awake, searching the source of the sound when his eyes fell on the teacher.

The teacher put his hand on his hips and looked sternly at Tyler «Well, Mr. Lockwood, could you tell me the particularities of rights? » he asked

Tyler looked confuse «Ehhh...»

The teacher sighed and shook his head «Of course you can't». He raised his head and looked directly at the young boy.

«Maybe you'll know in detention this afternoon, after classes? »He said, then turned around and returned teaching

Tyler hit his head on his desk. He didn't need a detention. The day was not going .All. And it seems it was not going to be better when he walked out of class and saw Caleb talking with Jeremy. Anger coursed through Tyler's body. _How DARE this asshole speak with Jer? Wasn't I clear when I said I would kill him if he came near my, MY Jeremy again? _Tyler dashed to them. When Caleb saw him, his eyes widened. Tyler grasped him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him into the lockers.

«Didn't you hear me when I said that I would kill you if you came near Jeremy again? » Tyler said, rage in his voice

«Ty, stop» Jeremy asked

Caleb shock expression soon turned as raging as Tyler's «Fuck you, Lockwood, Jeremy's not your property, he can make his own decision» the brunette said.

Tyler didn't words could make him understand, so he clenched his fist and hit Caleb right in the stomach. The other boy felt on the floor and started coughing. After a few second, he stood back on his feet, anger and hatred oozing from every part of him.

«That's it, you're going to pay for that» he said between clenched teeth

«Bring it on, Black» Tyler barked back.

«Tyler, NO! » Jeremy pleaded, to no avail

Then, Caleb lounged itself at Tyler. He hit the olive skinned boy square in the jaw, sending him stumbling. Then, he jumped on Tyler's back and caught Tyler's head with one arm, chocking it. Tyler had difficulty to breath. He run back and hit Caleb in the lockers again. The other boy lost his grasp and fell. Tyler started coughing, but it didn't stop him. He kicked the other boy on the floor, right in the ribs. The other boy cried in pain, but Tyler continued. Suddenly, Caleb grabbed Tyler's feet and pulled, making him fall on the ground. Tyler hit his head and saw stars. Both boys were now lying on the floor, breathing heavily. Suddenly, teachers were coming and take both boys away. Tyler looked at Jeremy and saw the look of fear on the boy's face

_Is he...is he afraid...of me?_

«Now, speak up, boys! Who started this? » the principal asked

Caleb spoke first «It's him, Mrs. Truman» he said, pointing Tyler

She turned her gazed at the teen

«Well? » she asked

Tyler sighed «It's true I started, but it's because he did something we wasn't supposed to» he said

«And what's that? »

«He...» started but stopped. He couldn't say that Caleb spoke with his mate. That wouldn't do it

He sighed again «Nothing, in fact. I...I just had a lot of unresolved problem with Caleb»

The principal looked at both of them

«Yes, I'm quite aware of the between you two. However, that's the first time you're going that far, both of you»

Both boys looked down.

«So, here's what will happen. You two are suspended for the rest of the week. I expect you to come back next Monday. If this ever happen again, other disciplinary measure will be taken. You're dismissed boys. Go home» she said then shooed them away.

«It's not over, Lockwood. It will never be over»

Tyler didn't want to argue with him. He was tired and bruised. He only wished Jeremy would still talk to him.

* * *

><p>«Have you seen Tyler? » Jeremy asked<p>

It was now lunchtime. Everyone was gathered back at their usual table.

«No, I haven't seen him since this morning, at home» Stefan said.

«Well, I heard he went to the principal after his fight this morning. I think he's suspended» Katherine said.

Jeremy took a bite of his sandwich and chewed silently. Katherine was sharing her salad with her boyfriend. Bonnie, Caroline and Elena was discussing about the classes that Bonnie took at school -which are all general classes- while Damon stole Elena's fries without her noticing. Jeremy was thinking about the fight this morning. Caleb had come to him to say he was sorry about his action of last Friday. Of course, Jeremy didn't believe him one second, but he went alone with it. Then, Tyler had seen them and the fight happen. Jeremy has been afraid of Tyler. The way he looked was terrifying. But after, he realised he was more afraid of what would happen to Tyler.

The group continued to eat then went their separate ways. Jeremy was on his way to Art's history when Owen ran to him.

«Hey, Jeremy, you're walking to the Art's history Presumed? »

The teen nodded

«Well, mind if I accompany you? » The boy asked

«No, I don't mind»

«So, I heard that Tyler got in a fight this morning? »

Jeremy nodded «Yeah, with Caleb Black. Heard he's been suspended»

«Aw, man, sucks to be him. Well, they never got along anyway»

That seemed to pick Jeremy's interest «Why they never got along? »

Owen shrugged «No one really knows. As long as I remember, they're like this, picking fight with each other. Yes, they've shared a couple of hit before, but never as violent as today»

Jeremy turned down his gaze and thought. _Why did he was so violent. I couldn't be because Caleb was talking to me...isn't it?_

Both boys reached their classes and attend their course.

* * *

><p>Tyler was lying on the couch, looking at the ceiling. He shouldn't have lost control like he did. Now, Jeremy might didn't want to see him anymore. His though were interrupted by a knock on the door. Tyler stood up and went answering. It was Jeremy<p>

«Hey» Tyler said, not knowing what to say

«Hey» Jeremy answered back

Both boys stayed silent for a couple of minutes.

«Eh...wanna come in? » Tyler asked

«Yeah»

They went in the living room and sat on the couch

Jeremy looked closely at Tyler «You don't seems bruised at all»

«Well, It didn't really hurt either. Just my pride» Tyler answered back

«You looked terrifying back there» Jeremy said, looking at the floor.

That hurt Tyler more than the hit he received today. He didn't want to scare Jeremy away.

«Yeah...I'm sorry» he said, feeling ashamed

«In fact, I was more afraid that you were hurt»

Tyler's head snapped back to Jeremy. Jeremy slowly turned his head in direction, looking in directly in the eyes

«Re...Really? »

«Yes»

Both boys looked intensely at each other

_He was afraid that I was hurt? _Jeremy's lips were inches from him. _He's so close...maybe I could just..._

Slowly, Tyler started closing the distance between their lips. They were know only centimeters away

«HEEEELLLLOOOO, I'M HOOOOOOOME»

Jeremy and Tyler jumped back, blushing. Damon entered the house

«Did I interrupt something? » he asked innocently

Jeremy looked away, blushing while Tyler glared at a point in the space.

«We...well, I got to go. See you soon, Ty» Jeremy said, not looking at him.

Tyler waved goodbye and Jeremy leaved. Damon jumped over the couch and sat next to Tyler, who was now glaring daggers in Damon' skull.

«What? »

«I hate you»

«Don't be silly, you can't hate me»

«Yes, I can, and I do...with passion»

«Why, because I interrupted a hot steamy sex session with your _mate?_»

Tyler growled and Damon let out a high pitch scream un-Damon like and ran away of the raging werewolf who was pursuing him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's<strong> **note: **...

Jeremy: «Where is she?»

Tyler: «I don't know»

Bonnie: «I think she's chasing Damon»

Jeremy: «What for? »

Bonnie: «Well, Damon stole her computer so he could write a story about himself and all the ladies he would have»

Jeremy: «Oh, what a waste of time...»

Bonnie: «Ehh...you were his in his story too»

Tyler: «WHAT!» *stat chasing Damon with Amalia

Jeremy: «Well, folks, reviews for the poor Amalia so it will make her happy after what Damon did. Next chapter's gonna be interesting»


End file.
